wcutchimeraclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Map
The territory is situated on the lower side of a mountain on surprisingly fertile grounds and filled with surprisingly dangerous foes. It is littered with tall dark pines, some of these growing for hundreds of years. South is the dangerous Barelands where a strong tailwind blows through, ruffling the dense grasses. Completely surrounded by mountains and crags the cats are essentially trapped here with nothing but their wits to survive the rapidly changing climate and the many predators that stalk them. 'Barelands' A vast dry grassland that is full of nothing but wind and little tasty deerling. However no patrol way wander into it without severe reason for in the skies hunt the deadly pierce hawks and eagles. Their swipes can decapitate an entire patrol. For this reason, only in the direst of famine, may cats hunt here. 'Camp' Their camp is surrounded by an incredibly high shield of porcupine grass, mutated thick quills of plant that protect the camp from all manner of monsters. Inside are smooth stone domes, these are used as nests and have been carved by the cats over many many moons. Inside each dome is necessary warmth, a life savior during the brutal winters. The Leader sleeps inside a huge quartz dome simply called The Quartz, this is also where they will give speeches and preform ceremonies, standing tall on top of the towering rock. The medicine cat lives right next door in a smaller quartz dome attached to the leader’s, it is shorter but very wide and can house many wounded cats if needed. 'Cliff' The rocky shear where the waterfall lies, it is steep and while sometimes very rarely deerling can be found here it is dangerous with its loose rocks and sharp falls. 'Darkwood' Named so because the overhead trees are so tangled and thick that barely any light makes it past them. Because of this the ground is dusty and clear except for the gnarled roots of the thick trees that tower as tall as skyscrapers above. The tangles of branches are very climbable and flying cats may enjoy flapping about and preforming acrobatic maneuvers. Pumfs, frogger, skimp, flutter-by, and snapdragons can be hunted here. Beware of the snap traps that can hide in the dark along with colonies of squirms. There are rumors of another dark beast lurking in the nest of leaves but it has yet to be confirmed as real. 'Lake' Shimmering and beautifully reflective, many mysteries surround its depths. Few cats visit its shores due to the lurking pierce hawks but one such cat, a past leader known as Lionstar, claimed there were monsters inside. Because of the way it shines under the night sky the medicine cats revere it as holy and as a reflection of Starclan. 'Moor' A grassy and clear area, it is surprisingly safe as most predators do not like coming out in the open. Because of this it is the perfect place to train apprentices. 'Mountains' Surrounding the entire territory are the mountains, taller than anything, these skyscrapers block in the cats, forcing them to stick to their alpine home. Sometimes distant roars can be heard, these mysteries are normally ignored however. 'Mushroom Grove' Full of mutated fungus, this is a medicine cat sanctuary. Some of the mushrooms have intense medical properties, some with which the cats couldn’t live without. However one must be knowledgeable for some of these shrooms are poisonous enough to strike a cat dead. The magical glowing mushroom can also be found here, medicine cats may eat it and converse with what is left of StarClan. 'Pines' These ancient and tall pines cover the majority of the territory. They are rough needled and very dense in some areas while sparse in others. Pumfs, Sniffy, and Chargers can be hunted among the evergreen, however beware the tiger birds and crunch that also hunt in the area. 'River' Next to camp is the river that snakes all throughout the western part of the territory. It is the main source of water for the clan and is full of tasty slips. Just be careful of muckers hiding in deeper areas. 'Waterfall' This part of the river falls into a long waterfall that crashes down on the rocks below, the current is strong so cats are advised to not swim near it no matter how good of a swimmer they are.